


Where the Waters won't reach Us

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Stiles-centric, Survival, lots and lots of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: In a world flooded beyond what he ever thought possible, Stiles is searching for a friendly face.





	Where the Waters won't reach Us

Whenever people talked about the sea level rising so much that whole states will disappear under the water, Stiles always though it to be a far off thing that they still might be able to stop. He didn't expect the raging storms that flooded the country to happen while he was away at college. 

Communication cut out fairly early on – didn't even survive the first wave of storms that where more wind than anything else. It was when people went outside to check for the damage or trying to get a signal that the water moved in.

First, it poured from the sky reducing their ability to see which meant that they where unprepared for the flood waves that followed. Stiles could barely make out the shapes of houses that where being washed away by them. And as if that wasn't bad enough already the water pressure cracked the foundation of the building they where in, flooding the lower floors. Few escaped this, most getting either trapped inside their rooms as they filled with water or being yanked around like a rag doll.

After the storms left, Stiles joined a small group that bound boats they found together and would leave to start over somewhere else. They'd find supplies and a good high ground. Stiles saw it as his best chance to get away from the crumbling buildings and people around him. He needed to get out there, maybe try and get home to search for survivors.

But more time he spend with the group the clearer he could see that despite their big words none of them had the right mindset for it. Or at least not a mindset he could work with. They acted like pirates, liked to plunder others they came across yet threw half of the stuff away as if having seeds after almost all off the food got destroyed by water wasn't practical. So Stiles kept some of the stuff they meant to throw away, hid it underneath blankets or thing pockets.

The last straw was them throwing someone overboard while having a “party”, leaving the guy to drown. That same night he waited until they all fell asleep before undoing the ropes and paddling a save distance away so he could start the motor without getting attacked. He pulled out a nav he nicked and set course towards Beacon Hills.

~+~

Stiles didn't know why he was surprised to find Beacon Hills flooded to the point he couldn't even see it through the water. Not even the tree crowns peaked above the water. Nothing and no one was left. He was alone

He broke down miles above his childhood home.

~+~

Slowly he made his way towards Mount Whitney. It was the highest mountain unless he went farther north, something he was definitely not prepared for at the moment. He hoped that the others had the same idea...if they are alive that is.

He drove south through the Sierra Nevada. Seeing it's valleys filled with water, the peaks of some of the smaller mountains barely above it while the rest was covered in snow filled him with unease. He pulled his jacket closer. The sound of the motor echoed through the mountain range. He hoped that someone would hear it, whenever or not they where friendly. Either way it would end his loneliness.

It took hours before Whitney was looming over him. He pulled the boat on land not wanting to chance it floating away until he got all his stuff somewhere save. He used one of the ropes he nicked from the pirates to secure it to a tree before making his way up the mountain.

Almost none of the snow here was disturbed which didn't do anything to raise his hopes for survivors. He still climbed up the range until he got to a good vantage point. He slowly looked around, but he couldn't see any living thing apart from him and small woodland animals. His vision became blurred. He really was alone.

At first he thought that he had gone insane enough to hallucinate steps behind him, but when he looked up he hazel eyes he hadn't seen since before he left for college. He soon found himself gashered in a tight hug as he sobbed into Derek's shoulder.

Stiles felt one of Derek's hands leave his back and caress his cheek, making him look into Derek's eyes once more before he got pulled into a kiss. He'd like to say that it was filthy, a passionate kiss to celebrate their reunion, but the only filthy thing was Stiles himself. As soon as Derek broke the kiss Stiles burried himself right back into Derek's shoulder, finally taking a breather in what felt like a lifetime.

"Did you bring anything with you?" Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded. "Left everything in the boat somewhere bellow," he mumbled into Derek's shoulder. Relucantly, they broke the hug, though Stiles didn't stop clinging to one of Derek's arms as he lead them back to his boat. He meant to pick up his stuff and carry it, but Derek just undid the rope and started pulling it with one arm.

Stiles didn't pay attention where they where going, but it didn't take long for them to reach a cave. Bags leant against one wall while further in was a nest of blankets in front of a small fireplace over which a skinned rabbit roasted.

Derek let go of the boat and lead Stiles to the nest. He settled him down and wrapped blankets around him before looking after the rabbit. Stiles sank into their warmth and the smell of Derek. It has been far too long since they saw each other. He looked up when Derek handled him some of the rabbit meat which he devoured. It has also been far too long since he had a warm meal.

Neither of them said anything, but the way that Derek eyed him as if he couldn't believe that Stiles was really here said everything Stiles needed to know. He probably looked at Derek the same way. That night he slept closely pressed against Derek. They could sort out the rest tomorrow, for now all he wanted was to get lost in Derek's embrace and forget the world.

Dimly, he could feel the press of Derek's lips against his forehead before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!


End file.
